


Golden

by borrowedphrases



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:11:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borrowedphrases/pseuds/borrowedphrases
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's not delicate, she's not gentle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden

Yellow is the vibrant color of sunlight before sunset. Or so he's always thought. Yellow is the color of delicate flowers and gentle songs.

That's what Gai thought. Until he met Luka.

She's not delicate, she's not gentle. She's loud and proud and she cheats at cards. She cheats even when she's teaching someone how to play.

Gai pouts into his hand, knowing he can't win no matter what cards he has.

But then a strong arm drapes over his shoulders.

"C'mon," She puts the cards away and takes her winnings. "I'll let you buy me a drink."


End file.
